


One Preacher's Christmas Present

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to smile when his cash was gone.





	One Preacher's Christmas Present

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile when his cash was gone after Supergirl cuddled a new expensive stuffed cat.

THE END


End file.
